


Звёзды и желания

by Jaellybeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Creatures, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaellybeoms/pseuds/Jaellybeoms
Summary: История о том, что не стоит загадывать пиццу у падающих звёзд
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 2





	Звёзды и желания

Ёнджэ безумно грустно вздыхает. Он бесконечно скучает по старым временам, когда чуть ли не каждый — от мала до велика — с трепетом ожидали падения звёзд и нашёптывали желание себе под нос. Это было действительно живое время, Ёнджэ почти всегда был занят, бегая по всему миру, собирая желания с уст детей. Сейчас он бегает разве что за Коко, которая прыгает с облачка на облачко, радостно о чем-то рассказывая на своем непонятном языке. Ёнджэ когда-то даже хотел записаться на курсы по изучению животного языка, но магия и вера в волшебство пропадала из мира так стремительно, их благородные профессии забывались, всё угасало и даже звёзды не светили так ярко, когда Ёнджэ обнаружил себя совсем одного на целом ночном небе.

Джебому бы спать в такое время, а не шляться по мостовым с руками в карманах и совершенно озябшим носом, но парень уверен — ещё минута напротив блокнота с пустыми страницами вместо готовых или хотя бы начатых песен и он сойдёт с ума. Осенью прохладно, осенью ветер выдувает все дурные мысли, ласково треплет волосы и совсем немного щипает за нос. Джебом любит осень всем сердцем, но не любит оставаться во время неё один. Летом он слишком занят помощью родителям, зимой занят жалобами на холод собачий, весной он занят вычесыванием Норы, а вот осенью наконец-то можно оглянуться и осознать, что в его квартире слишком пусто, слишком тихо, слишком грустно. Просто слишком, до мурашек слишком. Джебом хмыкает и запрокидывает голову назад, давая ветру вывести ещё и все эти слова жалости к себе прямо из горла, желательно со всем адамовым яблоком, чтобы он уже не мучился каждый октябрьский вечер. С неба ему подмигивает звезда, когда Им приоткрывает глаза немного, он подмигивает её стремительно падающему хвосту в ответ и вспоминает легенды мамы о падающих звёздах и желаниях:  
— Сейчас бы пиццы гавайской.

Ёнджэ прихрапывает тихонько, прижимая Коко к себе, пока они летят на хвосте у звёзды, а потом в носу резко щекочет. Он вскакивает слишком внезапно, так, что Коко падает с рук, улетая куда-то на нижнее облако. Чхве ойкает громко и мчится за ней следом, приземляясь рядом. Коко совсем не обижается, только лижет хозяина в щеку, на которой наконец-то горит звезда, пока Ёнджэ сияет улыбкой и блеском в глазах, кружась с Коко в своих объятиях и заливаясь смехом.

Джебом сидит напротив 53 коробок с гавайской пиццей уже полчаса, не сводя с неё взгляда, пересчитывая снова и снова и боязливо хватаясь за нож далеко не для того, чтобы отрезать себе кусочек.  
— Я думал, ты хотел гавайской пиццы? Это ведь та, что с ананасами, я ничего не перепутал?  
Джебом вскакивает с дивана и орёт во все горло, размахивая ножом из стороны в сторону перед кем-то, кто также громко орет в ответ. Где-то у ног радостно тявкает собака, а из-за угла показывается шокированная Нора, пока крик длится добрые две минуты.  
— Ты кто, мать твою, такой? — Джебом все ещё твердо держит в руках нож, подтягивая пижамные штаны, которые растянулись во время последней стирки и сейчас так нагло портят его угрожающий вид, демонстрируя нижнее бельё с Симпсонами.  
— Ёнджэ, властелин ночного неба, — торопливо поясняет Чхве, — Ты мне желание загадал, про пиццу, помнишь?  
— Но не 53 коробки же! — возмущается Джебом и тут же ругает себя мысленно за то, что отвлекается от главной темы, — Да и какой ещё властелин, мне в полицию звонить или сразу в Мордор?  
— Мор- что? Это ещё одно царство? Я дальше своего неба не уходил, — растерянно хлопает глазками Ёнджэ, раскидывая руки и делая шаг ближе.  
— Значит в полицию, — Джебом отступает назад, к телефону, к своему возможному спасению из этого дурдома.  
— Я не хотел пугать тебя, — вздыхает Ёнджэ, беря Коко на руки и шепча ей что-то на ушко.  
— Да ты что? Плохо получается, — перед тем как Джебом успевает хотя бы дописать пароль на разблокировке телефона, он отключается, как затухает и весь свет в квартире. И Джебом не находит ничего умнее кроме как снова заорать.  
— Ты знаешь очень сложно сосредоточиться когда ты так кричишь, хотя ноту ты взял прекрасно, — Джебом ощущает как приближается незнакомец и в панике вспоминает где оставил нож, — Ты первый за все эти годы загадал на меня желание, — мягко улыбается Ёнджэ, пока на его щеках загораются звёзды, освещая пораженное лицо Има, который сейчас очень близко.  
— Ты…  
— Позволь объяснить всё ещё раз, Джебом-а.

— Вот я придурок, мог ведь миллион долларов пожелать, — хлопает себя по лбу Джебом, стараясь удержать пиццу во рту, — Или ещё лучше! Чтобы каждый раз когда я хотел что-то купить, нужная сумма всегда была в кармане, вот это реальное читерство. А вообще, вдохновения бы вечного, — парень раздумывает вслух, протягивая кусочки Норе, заинтересовано наблюдающей за Коко, которая, кажется, по примеру хозяина пытается ей все объяснить.  
— Она ему нравится, очень спокойная, — поясняет Ёнджэ, забирая кусочки пиццы из рук Джебома себе.  
— Ну так кто воспитал-то, — гордо приподнимает носик Джебом, — Вся в отца.  
— О да, те крики были отличным показателем твоего спокойствия, — хохочет Ёнджэ, вспоминая широко раскрытый рот Има и всё его глупое выражение лица.  
— А ты бы как отреагировал, обнаружив у себя дома незнакомца, — обиженно дуется парень, уже суетящийся у холодильника и пытающийся сообразить как запихнуть все остальные коробки.  
— Я бы сначала мирно всё разузнал, — Ёнджэ в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с Джебомом и щёлкает пальцем, увеличивая холодильник в два раза.  
— У людей все не так просто как, вероятно, у вас, — пожимает плечами Им, предлагая гостю бутылку пива и хихикая при виде его сморщенного носа.  
— Именно так, вы, люди, совершенно забыли про силу волшебства и доброты, никто больше не загадывает желания, глядя на ночное небо.  
— Но я же загадал, и ещё буду! — уверенно заявляет Джебом с самой широкой улыбкой  
— Конечно будешь, — Ёнджэ вдруг оказывается прямо напротив, едва не упираясь своим кончиком носа к джебомову, Им уже готов возненавидеть эту способность, но тут же прощает за галактики в глазах Ёнджэ, который смотрит сейчас на него с добрым прищуром, Джебому даже кажется, что где-то на дне их плещется влюбленность, — Это ведь единственный способ вновь меня увидеть.  
Не успевает Им и поинтересоваться о смысле столь загадочного высказывания, как теряется в поцелуе мягких губ, которые на вкус, как мороженое пломбир, он впутывает пальцы одной руки в насыщенные синие волосы, переливающиеся в лунном свете, а пальцами второй касается звезд на щеках, пересчитывая. Действительно, воплощение ночного неба -неба темного, глубокого, бесконечного.

— Светлеет, — шепот прямо в джебомовские губы, касание к родинкам над глазами, нежные, почти невесомые поглаживания скул, — Надеюсь, я исполнил и твое дополнительное желание, Джебом-а.  
— Миллион долларов?! — парень шутливо хлопает себя по карманам в наигранном поиске денег, они оба громко хохочут, жмуря глазки, а когда Им их открывает, понимает что снова совсем один, смех растворяется в первых лучах солнца, и только Нора трется о ногу. Джебом мчится писать песни о мальчике со звезды.


End file.
